1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to wireless communications. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to providing adaptive encoding of real-time information in packet-switched wireless communication systems.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communications (such as voice and data) to multiple users. Such systems may be based on code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), or other multiple access techniques. A wireless communication system may be designed to implement one or more standards, such as IS-95, cdma2000, IS-856, WCDMA, TD-SCDMA, and other standards.
As the demand for multimedia services (e.g., real-time video and audio, wireless gaming, and other multimedia data) in wireless communication systems grows, there lies a challenge to provide efficient and high quality multimedia services.